conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Anglisc spræc
Ðet anglisc spræc is æ germanisc spræc van anglo-frizisce group oþ vestgermanisce spræcen, parlðe mainlig i Britansòyen, Vinland och Caribèn, bout viþ gove status i Æfrica. Het is jensdige fœrstelig til sæm nivæl viþ frizisc och scandinavisce spræcen (saing norsc). Along viþ oðer vestgermanisce spræcen, anglisc is ðe etterfœlger oþ pragermanisc, bout væs heavilig inflœnsðe bei gamelnordisc och norsc, ganing mær norþgermanisc jestælt. Standarrtanglisc is ði ofisjalform oþ anglisc spræc i ðet Foràeð Cœngeric. Ðisne form outvicleð fran central- och estern dialecten i 19. secel. Hvil separat regional versjonen stamðe fran elðer rural dialecten stil live, ðet parlðespræc och ðet ecratspræc ær standarrisðe och uniformðe, viþ literalrating oþ 98,91% among adùlten. Sæm dialecten avvice fran ðet standarrtspræc i grammar och orthot, och ofte ær icce unðerstod viþ standarrtanglisc. Ðisne dialecten ær limitðe til rurallanden och ær parlðe bei smæll groupen oþ lav sosjalmobilitì. Pæ tros fran unfacing ancoming extinsjon, sænn dialecten have vor i declin i last secel, despit ðet fact ðat ði ær vel beecrat och standarrisðe, och ðier brucing is ofte supportðe bei local raten och autoritæten. Versjonen brucðe i Vinland (zonder Cànada och oðer dæmanden) have anne ortografì (loc at Vinlandsanglisc). Ðe standarrt ortording is Subject Verb Object, bout het canþ være endreðe fœr stresse concretorten och frasen. Anglisce morfologì is lignðe viþ tysce, hvat beteþ ðat orten have fav inflecsjonen, bout mær ðan scandinavisce oder continental anglo-frizisce spræcen. Ðer ær tri jœnen, to cazen och distinksjon betvæ singular och plural. Adjectiven ær comparðe as i scandinavisce och inflectðe bei jœn, nummer och bestemming. Clasificasjon Anglisc is æn indo-europisc spræc belonning til vestgermanisce subgroup van germanisce spræcen. Tilgeþer viþ frizisc het belongeþ til anglo-frizisce spræcen, separating het fran tysce dialect continuum, inholding oþ tysc och neðerlandisc. Ðet onlig jensdige fœrstelig spræc viþ anglisc væs scotisc (scotsc). Het becamm extinct i 15. secel. On actual het is ðe caz oþ reclasificasjon oþ ðet anglisc spræc. Endringer i grammar, orthot och fonetic befalle til þinke om giving anglisc æ clas oþ norþgermanisc spræc. If het become sucesfull, vouð bringe æ preçedens, as ðisne sjift vouð splitte ði til-næ direcsjon i anglisce lingùistic. Hovevre, anglisc presenteþ næ mær felles viþ norsc, svensc, dansc, fœròysc och islensc ðan viþ neðerlandisc, tysc och even frizisc. Historì I 9. secel, anglo-sasisce dialecten i Storbritanì began til formæ æn felles spræc. Havtcentrumer vær i Lœndras stead. I 12. secel dialecten becamm gamelanglisc (havtanglisc). Het væs heavilig inflœnsðe bei gamelnordisc och hets fœlgender, havtlig norsc i temp oþ Mediæval. Þough etapen van spræcs outvicling ær noit as sjarplig limitðe as ecrat hier och sjaþ være icce tacen altfœr literal, ðe system oþ subdelinger brucðe i ðisne articel is comonliest brucðe bei anglisce lingùisten och is brucðe viþ hensine til practicalitì. Anglo-sasisce dialecten Germanisce triben hvilcen gave ris fœr ðet anglisc spræc – Anglen, Sasen, Frizien, Jouten och perhæp even Francen) handleð viþ och focht mot ðet latin-parling Roma Ceisereric av ðe proçes oþ ði germanisce invasjon oþ Europe van est. Sæm orten (næ hellèr arhaisce) have incomm av orthot van ðisne popor even befœr anì oþ ðem ancamm til Britanì. Living fœrbilden inholde cæmp, ces, forc och nœn. Dialecten began til uniformise i 10. secel dù til rising handelcontacten och unificasjon oþ sæm feudalstaten. Ochsæ cristianìzasjon tuc pært i fœrcoming oþ gamelanglisc. Gamelanglisc Ðet gamelanglisc spræc, hetacht ochsæ havtanglisc, væs parlðe betvæ secelen 12. och 15. Het væs nærsænðe til gamelfrizisc och gamelsasisc. Het erfæreð heavilig inflœns fran norsc och dansc, fœlgender van oldnordisc. At ði ende oþ 14. secel ochsæ svensc pon sæm trycce av het. Original anglo-sasisce orten vær sjiftðe i nordisce besværinger och ny-, conectðe viþ sæ, orthot becamm æ part van spræc. Fœrste documenten ecrat i latin alfabett beviseð – ðe mæst victig væs Storcodex, æ lov index bei Gustva I. Havtinflœnsen i ðisne temp camm viþ ði stifting van ði Roma-Caþolisc Circe och viele monastisce ordinger, iganging viele lænorten fran latin och gresisc. Viþ ðe ris oþ Hænsætisc Lig i lat 13. och erlig 14. secelen, ðet inflœns tysco-scandinavisc becamm ever mær presènt. Hænsætisc Lig outstyrðe anglisc handel och administrasjon viþ æ larg nummer van scandinavisc-parling popor. Viele becamm inflœnsjale member oþ anglisce Mediævals samfun och brought begrepen fran ðier mamanspræc til ðe orthot. Besiden æ hug nummer oþ lænorten fœr sugh omræden as varhot, handel, administrasjon, almene grammars sufixen och even conjuncsjonen vær tacen. Almost alle navaltermen vær also lænðe fran neðerlandisc. Erlig mediævalanglisc væs marcðelig annen fran ðet modernspræc i ðat het hað æ mær complex cazes structur och hað ennæ icce erfærðe æ reducsjon oþ jœnsystem. Substantiven, adjectiven, pronenen och sæm numerativen vær inflectðe bei fire cazen – besiden moderne (nominativ och genitiv), ðer væs ochsæ dativ och acuzativ. Ðe jœns system pæminneð ðat oþ moderne slavisce spræcen, having jœnen fourþer subdelðe. Đisen vær regroupðe i tri moderne jœnen – manlig, frœlig, nœytrig. Đe verbs system ochsæ væs mær complex: het inhold separate formen fœr subjunctiv, 2-pluralperson i presènt och to adisjonale clasen van conjugasjon. Bei 16. secel, systemen cazes och jœnen oþ ðet dagspræc och bondeliteratur hað vor larglig limitðe til to cazen och tri jœner van modernanglisc. Gamele inflecsjonen ræmeneð i highprose stil intil 18. secel och i sæm dialecten intil erlig 20. secel. Miðananglisc Miðananglisc beginþ viþ typpresses invensjon och reformasjon i circe. Æfter ganing rule, ðe nymonarch Peter I bestileð æn anglisce translasjon oþ Biblia. Ðet nytestament væs publicðe i 1525, flacht bei full Biblias translasjon i 1536, usualig hetacht Cœng Peters Biblia. Æ translasjon væs so sucesfull och inflœnsjal ðat, viþ sæm moderne revisjonen, het ræmeneð ðet most popular even nætildag. Havt translater vær Ludovi Andresœn och Fredric Larsœn. Ði Peters Biblia is ofte pasðe pæ være æ fœrstod compromis betvæ gamels och nys; hvil icce adhering til ðet parðespræc oþ ðisen dagen het væs icce overlig conservativ i hets brucing och arhaicformen. Het væs æ larg step tovarð ordering oþ anglisce ortografì. Het inlat ði brucing van vocalmarcen «å» (defunct i 19. secel), «æ» och «œ», och consoundmarc «ç». Het ochsæ ophað marc «þ», hvilken væs reinlot i 2006. Alle translater vær fran anglo-caledon frontierland, hvo is san i sæm spesific formen, as caledon fraslining. Þough het might sam as if ði Biblias translasjon pon æ poverfull fundasjon fœr ortografisce standarrten, bocstaving becamm mær motsetig i remeind van secel. Het væs icce intil 17. secel, hven bocstaving began o være discusðe, around fœrste grammarguiden vær ecrat. I miðananglisc tidsroum tri ecringsystemen vær i brucing: ðet latin alfabett, ðet fuþarc och ði combinasjon van boþ. As fuþarc væs creasjonðe spesjallig fœr anglisc, het væs preçiser ðan oðer. Latin alfabett lacceð staven fœr anglisce sounden och bruceð combinasjonen as «sch» («sj»), «stch» («gh»), «cs» («ç») or «aa» («å» - defunct). Systemen van combining oþ latin och fuþarc ræmeneð onlig i staven «ð» och «þ» och ær icce sov. Erlig modernanglisc Epoch oþ erlig modernanglisc began i 17. secel viþ fundasjon oþ Anglisc Spræcs Academì i 1656. Ði rol oþ ðisne organism i outvicling van spræc is verig larg, bout ði endring fran miðananglisc væs icce bare oþ sæm endringer i orthot or pronunsiasjon. I ðisen dagen væs inventðe æn idea oþ standarrtspræc. Æpning van fœrste fritte-bibliotec i Lœndra i 1662 gave beter acçes til bocen. Lœndrer can ræde mær och ðier orthot væs enlargðe. Political stabilizasjon och œconomic prosperitì led til bluming van popularliteratur, hvilcen halp o stabilise ðet spræc och broade hets orthot. Anglisc væs brucðe i circeservisen, doing ðet popor mær familiar viþ æ standarrtversjon van spræc. Large fœrscelen betvæ miðananglisce dialecten outlargeð och everœn can parle viþ anì oðre part van stat zonder hinder. Ði ortografì introducðe bei Anglisc Spræcs Academì i 1716 ræmaneþ i brucing intil nætildag. As oþ 2007, onlig large endringer vær: defuncsjon van «å» (brucðe fœr marcing oþ lange «o» as i scandinavisce spræcen) i 1856, dismisal oþ gravacsent i 1932, dismisal oþ «ç» i 1956 och reinletting oþ «þ» i 2006. Modernanglisc Unðer period ðat includeþ anglisc as het is parlðe tildag is termðe modernanglisc i lingùistisc terminologì. Viþ ði industrializasjon och urbanizasjon oþ Foràeð Cœngeric och hets colonìen i 19. secel, æ nygenerasjon oþ auter made ðier marc av anglisce literatur. Mæn auter, scoler, politicer och oðer publicfiguren hað æ larg inflœns av ðet nynasjonalspræc ðat væs merging, ðe inflœnsionest œn væring Lucas Strœmfell (1845-1920), ðe «nasjonal bard» van foràeð Angland och Galand. Unðer erlig 20. secel standarrisðe nasjonalspræc becamm presènt fœr alle anglemenner. Ði ortografì væs stabil. Viþ ði exepsjon oþ syntax sjiften, ðet spræc væs identic viþ anglisc parlðe næ. Anglisc Spræcs Academì dið æ larg endring i syntax i 1948, viþ æ conçepsjon van «zonder-tyscing» spræc. Modern vinlandsanglisc Ði versjon van anglisc brucðe i Vinland is hetacht ðer «Æmerican Anglisc» («æmericanisc anglisc»). Het bruceþ slightlig aviccig rulen oþ ði capitalizasjon och sæm endringer i ortografì: * ð'' → '''dh (Foràeð Cœngeric → Foràedh Cœngeric) * 'þ → th (fourþer → fourther) * ç → s''' (naçe → nase) Ðe reformer oþ vinlandsanglisc hetought Noah Vebster. Geografisce distribusjon Anglisc is ðet nasjonalspræc oþ Bauria, Cànada, ði Feyrdom oþ Vestindia, ðet Foràeð Cœngeric, Nesland, Nyangland, Nyfundland och Pennsylvania. Het is ochsæ ofisjal i Ambazonas, Asjantì, Bjafra, Filipinen, Hengcong, India, Njasa, Rodezì och Togo. Het is brucðe as ðet fœrstspræc bei 323 390 210 popor och as æn anenspræc bei 47 504 233 popor, mainlig i Europe och Vinland. I Caledland anglisc is brucðe as æ fœrstspræc bei about 5,2% oþ populasjon. Đi caledoanglands minoritì is concentratðe av stranden van sœrlisc Caledland. I sæm oþ ðisen landen anglisc is ðet havtspræc. Existeþ betig migrasjon betvæ britansòysce staten, baut fœroþ ði culturs fœrscel, expatriaten generallig icce asimilate. Large groupen van anglisce parlðer ær i Francric, Norge, Sverige, Denmarc, Glasja, Irland, Tyscland, Neðerland, Polen och Italì. Lillere groupen ær splitðe over ðet vorld. Ofisjalstatus i ðet Foràeð Cœngeric Anglisc i Foràeð Cœngeric is pasðe pæ «havtspræc» och hets brucing is ofisjallig recomendðe fœr local- och statstinger, bout icce inmust bei lov. Sæm deputìen proposeð i 2006 ðat anglisc vouð become ofisjalspræc, bout het feileð fœroþ protest oþ Galands popor. Actuallig het is expectðe ðat ði ting vil make anglisc, galisc, cornvalisc och nurmandisc ofisjalspræcen, och anglisc vouð ochsæ gane status van helpspræc. Anglisc Spræcs Academì Ði Anglisc Spræcs Academì is ðet ofisjal regulasjonorgan van anglisc, bout streveþ icce o inmuste control over spræc, as fœr fœrbylde ði Académie française doeþ. Hovevre, mæn organizasjonen och agensìen creve brucing oþ ði academìs publicasjon, Spræcs Bylde, i ofisjalcontexten. Het is oðrevis væring pasðe pæ de facto ortografisc standarrt. Academìs importante publicasjonen ær «Academìs Dicsjonar van Anglisc Spræc» och «Academìs Grammatisc Overbylde van Anglisc Spræc». Het publisjeþ ochsæ variouse bocen av grammar, bocstaving, spræcs stil, etc. Even þough dicsjonaren ær sæmtid brucðe as ofisjal decreten oþ ðet spræc, ðier main mæl is o beecrie actual brucing. Anglisc Spræcs Academì is respectðe icce i Vinland. Dialecten Ði vanig definisjon van anglisc dialect haþ vor æ localversjon ðat haþ vor icce stærclig inflœnsðe bei ðet standarrtspræc och ðat canþ trase æ separat outvicling line fran anglo-sasisce dialecten. Mæn van ecte ruraldialecten, as ðisen oþ Ramesgat i Cènð or Sjarbœr i Iorcsjir, have verig fœrscelige fonetisce och gramatisce fæturen, as plural verbformen or arhaisce cazinflecsjonen. Ðisen dialecten canne være nær-unfœrstandige til æ maioritì oþ anglemenner och most of ðier brucer ær ochsæ fluent i standarrtanglisc. Fœrscelige dialecten ær ofte limitðe til œn circebund och ær hetacht bei anglisce lingùisten as bundparlen. Alþough dialecten ær fœrscelige fran standarrtspræc, non van ðisen ræmeneð unendreð or undisturbeð bei minimal inflœns oþ surroundinge dialecten och standarrtanglisc. Fœrscellen ær nædag beecrat þro æ scale ðat runneþ fran «standarrtspræc» til «bundparle», hver ði parle canþ vare avhenge on situasjon. Alle anglisce dialecten zonder ramesgatisc och anglisc canne være pase pæ væring part of æ dialect continuum. Anglisce versjonen brucðe i Æfrica, India och Vinland ær mær lic ðan ðisen fran Foràeð Cœngeric. Ðisne is fœroþ oþ larger sosjalmoving oþ popor ðer. Vinlandsanglisc is almost completelig standarrtig versjon brucðe i alle anglofonen oþ Vinland zonder Cànada. Cànadisc anglisc is identisc viþ standarrtanglisc. Indiasanglisc spigleþ hindisc inflœns over region. Æfricasanglisc haþ sæm fæturen tacen van neðerlandisc, dansc, pommersc och oðer colonialspræcen. Belov is æ list oþ anglisce dialecten fran Foràeð Cœngeric: # Œbercalixen, Darcmœr # Ramesgat, Cènð # Lœndra, Storlœndra # Cester, Cesjir # Sjifeld, Battlestead # Lindisfarne, Lindisfarne # Cœngstò-on-Tynþ, Tynþ # Læncastrè, Frynþ # Iorc, Iorcsjir # Þalmut, Lands End # Jersi, Normandsòyen # Sjarbœr, Iorcsjir # Sudhavn, Vigtòy # Cærdigan, Linðìsværn # Nordvisjen, Norþfolc # Vœcèster, Vesjir # Covent, Storcovent # Yppsvisjen, Sœrfolc Standarrtanglisc Standarrtanglisc, hvich commeþ fran dialecten parlðe i centrum van Foràeð Cœngeric (omland oþ Lœndra och Covent) is ðet spræc brucðe bei virtuallig alle anglemenner och anglisc-parlinge caledmenner. Ðet unofisjal, bout most popular term for standarrt brucðe bei popor is ricsanglisc. Caledmenner ochsæ have term hœganglisc. Ðisen ær mæn regionalvariasjonen van ðet standarrtspræc, ðat ær typicale fœr geografisce landen, as constituente staten, regionen, historisce landscapen, staden, byen etc.). Hvil ðisen versjonen ær ofte inflœnsðe bei locale dialecten, ðier gramatisce och fonetisce structur is nærer til centralparling. Het is normal i media hven jurnalisten bruce ðier localacsent, bout standarrtspræcs fonetic is stil most ofisjal och hœflig. Þough ðisne terminologì och hets definisjonen ær longe sins stiftðe among lingùisten, most anglemenner ær unavare oþ ði distincsjon och hets historisc bacground och ofte hette regionalvariasjonen as «dialecten». I rundspœring organisðe bei Handelsagentur Cœngerics, attittuden oþ anglemenner til brucing van concrete versjonen bei fiscer avslœrðe ðat 61% beliveð ðat ricsanglisc væs ði variasjon ði vouð fœrtacca o here hven parling hvit fiscer over ðet telèfon, even þough mæn «dialecten» as norðfolcisc or miðanlandisc vær adðe as alternativsvelging. Caledon anglisc Caledland, as ðe nærest naghbœr, is closelig fœrbindðe til Foràeð Cœngeric. Mæn varen vær trilðe och mæn fœrbunden værmaden bei ðisen staten. Ðisne medfœreð larg endring oþ popor – cultur, spræc och tradisjonen – betvæ ðem. Fœrbei ofisjalstatisticen fran 2005, 5,2% van helhige populasjon oþ Caledland parleþ anglisc as fœrstspræc. Pæ educasjonalreform, inbyger van region Scotscland (caledon Gyrgon) canne lerne alle subjecten i anglisc. Reform væs inspirðe bei similarreformen i oðer staten och hets mæl væs o halte ðe nedgang och angliscparler i stat. Caledon spræc is indo-europisc spræc bout taceþ part i oðre subgroup – romanisce spræcen. Boþ ær icce jensdige fœrstellige. Caledon anglisc haþ mæn calcinger oþ grammatisce structuren van caledon. Fonetic Anglisc is bei regel notðe fœr having æ relativlig larg vocalcompozisjon, avlegging van 10 vocalen ðat mace upp 17 fonemen i most variasjonen och dialecten (sjurt / / och long /i/ mace upp felles, / / is bare part van diftong), þough ðisne is slightlig misleding sins ði medium amount van vocalfonemen hven beitacing alle spræcen tenteþ til væring hocher ðan i alene havtspræcen. Anglisc ochsæ haþ 21 consoundfonemen. Æn outmarcinge fætur oþ anglisc is hets variðe prosodì (intonasjon, ton, acsent, etc.) hvich is ofte œn oþ most notisablige fœrscellen betvæ dialecten. Nativparler hvo adapte ðier spræc hven moving til landen viþ oðer regionalversjonen or dialecten vil ofte adhere til sounden van nyvariant, bout neverðeles meintaine ði prosodì van ðier nativdialect. Ofte ði prosodì is endreðe at fœrste, fœroþ het is ðet element most fœrstyring til fœrstelling or simplig ðet lettest fœr adapting. Prosodige fæturen van anglisc ær sæmtid hetacht «melodisc acsent», þough ðisne termen is icce brucðe bei lingùisten is brucðe mostlig as æ beecratig, bout stil raþer mistig fœr fæturen oþ anglisc, svensc, norsc och næ extinct scotisc. |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | '''Nær-stenge |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | Stenge-miðan |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | Miðan |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | Æpne-miðan |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | Nær-æpne |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | Æpne |} Grammar Anglisce substantiven och adjectiven ær inflectðe i tri jœnen och to cazen, as bra as nummer. To cazen ær nominativ och genitiv. Nominativ is ði ortbocs form, hvil ðet genetivsuffix is –s. Anglisce substantiven belonge til œn fran tri jœnen: manlig, frœlig och nœytrig, hvich ochsæ bestemmeþ declinasjonen oþ adjectiven. Fœr fœrbylde, ðet ort fisc is æ nœytrig substantiv och canþ have fœlginge formen: As i alle germanisce spræcen, anglisc haþ ðet system oþ articlen, bout i ðisne spræc indicasjon oþ bestemming van substantiv canþ comme bei to vegen – ðe fœrst, pasðe pæ mær ofisjal och i fact mær popular, hetacht «gamel»: bei proclitige articlen ðe (m), ði (f) och ðet (n), och ðe oðre, mær modern, hetacht «ny»: bei enclitige articlen –et (m, n) och –ei (f). Đe second veg spigleþ merging van manlige och nœytrige jœnen, hvich is allereðe spiglðe i unbestemmðe articlen æ och æn. Anglisce adjectiven ær inflectðe i to declinasjonen: stærce och væce. Ðisne avhengþ av ði presens or absens oþ bestemmðe articlen. I stærcedeclinasjon ði mace distincsjon betvæ ðet manlig/nœytrig (æ gamel mann / æ gamel barn) och frœlig jœn (æ gamle frœ). I væcedeclinasjon, ði have alminelige form (ðe / ði / ðet gamel...). Ði væcedeclinasjon is i proçes van fœrsvinning och most adjectiven ær næ inflectðe bei stærcedeclinasjon, infœrscelig ði bestemming. Anglisce personalpronenen ær fæ complicatðe. Ðet tablet avlere sjoveþ alle formen. Verben ær conjugatðe av temp, person och mod. Anglisc haþ fyv moden: indicativ, condisjonal, potensjal, subjunctiv och imperativ. Funcsjonen oð last to ær allemost lic och subjunctiv, væring simpler, is replasing potensjal i mæn situasjonen. Pærtisipen 2 och 3 ær ochsæ populare as adjectivistisce verben. : æ '''stecðe' fisc'' – pærtisip 2 : æ '''henging' bryg'' – pærtisip 3 Anglisc, væring æ germanisc spræc, sjovþ mæn licehoten i syntax viþ tysc, neðerlandisc och scandinavisce spræcen. As tysc, het haþ Subject Verb Object basis ortording, bout het is icce brucing anne-verb ortording sæ ofte. Prepozisjonale frazen ær lacht i æ Stead Mæte Temp ording, as i svensc och unnas tysc. Adjectiven preçede ðet substantiv ði bestemme. Orthot Ðe orthot van anglisc is mainlig germanisc, eþer bei germanisce arving or bei lænen fran norsc, dansc och svensc, och bei lesser nivæl tysc. Fœrbylden van germanisce orten i anglisc ær mys, cœng och gæs. Æ larg part oþ ðe religisc och sjentifisc orthot is oþ latin or gresisc hercomst, ofte lænðe þrough fransc. Æ larg nummer oþ fransce orten comm til Foràeð Cœngeric i fœrscelige perioden. Đet nivæl oþ ðier asimilasjon intil spræc is varig i ortografisc punt oþ behelding, hovevre, ðier pronunsjasjon is bra-pasðe. Most oþ ðem haþ æn acsent on last stavelse. Fœrbylden include: nivæl (fransc niveau), foutel (fransc fauteuil) och cort (fransc court). Hovevre, modern œnen ær raþer rarlig brucðe i Vinland. Nyorten ær ofte formðe bei sammenstiling, och, as mæn germanisce spræcen, anglisc sammenstileþ orten freiligoch jestly, as i nællacspylingmiðel (næl + lacc + spyling + miðel). Hovevre, as i tysc or neðerlandisc, verig longe och impracticale sammenstilinger ær mulige, bout imbrucðe. Sammenstilige substantiven tacca ðier jœn fran ðet havt, hvich i anglisc is semper ðet last morfem. Æ verig productig veg fœr creasjon van nyverben is ði adding oþ –e til substantiv, as i succer – succere (bruce æ succer). Ecrieingsystem Ðet anglisc alfabett is æ tjue-echt letter alfabett, brucing ðet basis latin alfabett (zonder K'', ''Q och W'') och fyv adisjonalletteren ''Æ / æ'', ''Ç / ç'', ''Ð / ð'', ''Œ / œ'' och ''Þ / þ''. To fran ðisen, ''ð och þ'' ær remnanten van anglo-sasisc fuþarc. ''Æ och œ'' ær sæ-hetacht ligaturen oþ ''e viþ a'' och ''o. Letter ç'' væs constructðe fran ecrieing smæll ''s avlere c''. Ðisen letteren ær icce diacritisen och ær sortðe i alfabett. ''Þ och X'' vær reinletðe i 2006. Anglisc bruceþ ochsæ gravacsent, bout hets rol is verig smæll nætildag. Tysce ''ü is pasðe pæ æ varjasjon æbout y'' och is semper endreðe til het (''München → Mynchen). Lettere æ'' och ''œ canne være ðet result van fonetisce transformasjon hetacht oumlout, ecivalent oþ tysc umlaut, hvor a'' is softenðe til ''æ, o'' is softenðe til ''œ och u'' is softenðe til ''y. Tysce convensjon oþ ecrieing ä'' as ''ae och ö'' as ''oe appeleþ ochsæ til anglisce æ'' och ''œ. Mæn fœrslagen lincðe til anglisce ortografì have vor maden. Ðet nyst is næ betractðe bei Anglisc Spræcs Academìs comisjonen och grunleiþ losing van gravacsent, outvexling oþ «c», «ç» och «œ» bei «k», «s» och «ø» respectivlig och reinletting van «å», fœroþ ðet fonem is fœrny særscliting van . If ðet fœrslag is motteð, æn opinjonsvolg vil være maden i ording til sosjalmotting van reform. Loc ochsæ * spræcen oþ ðet Foràeð Cœngeric *